A conventional automobile headlamp usually emits light by using a vacuum tungsten filament bulb or a xenon high intensity discharge (X-HID) lamp, or by using multiple single LED lighting modules. The modules are packaged and located on different heat dissipating structures, and then assembled to a lamp holder of the automobile headlamp. On the other head, gaps between the light source modules and the heat dissipating structures are filled with heat conductive silver glue or smeared thermal grease. In above two cases, there is a certain thermal resistance between the light source modules and the heat dissipating structures, thus causing a relatively great temperature difference between the light source modules and the heat dissipating structures, which is unable to completely solve the heat conductive problem. Accordingly, the above shortcomings may cause a failure of the LED to reach a higher power, and thus the luminance and the electro-optical conversion rate of the LED are low.